


Most Valuable Present

by Ragnorok_Come



Category: Alice Nine, Jrock
Genre: Literature, M/M, Originally Posted on deviantART, Yaoi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnorok_Come/pseuds/Ragnorok_Come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay...this is the first of my Christma's story presents. It's a Shou/Hiroto story. I hope you like it Tora-chan!!!! Merry christmas!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Most Valuable Present

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...this is the first of my Christma's story presents. It's a Shou/Hiroto story. I hope you like it Tora-chan!!!! Merry christmas!

Hiroto woke early once again. Rubbing his eyes, he quickly dressed and ran out to town. "Jesus...I'm so tired of shopping!" He pulled his hat on over his ears. "Why's he so fucking hard to buy for?!" Hiroto growled.

This past week Hiroto had managed to find the gifts for all his friends and bandmates save one...Shou. He had been crushing on the Alice Nine vocalist so long that TORA was starting to bug him about it. Sure he loved Tora, he was his best friend but things are pretty bad if Tora was trying to give him relationship advice.

Hiroto rubbed his hand through his hair looking through the stored of Shinjiku all over again. He wanted the perfect gift but finding it was proving impossible. He thought about just buying something Shou would like, but then his brain started nagging him about how it had to be PERFECT so Shou knew how important he was.

Giving up on finding the perfect gift without his coffee fix that he had run so carelessly out on, he headed for the nearest Starbucks. After ordering the largest coffee, he sat at the table letting the coffee clear his mind as he thought. Taking a break he started going through his shopping list. Suddenly an idea hit him and Hiroto found himself running out of Starbucks to go home. He never would have thought his perfect gift could be so simple.

*****************************************************************

Hiroto adjusted the bow wrapped around his neck before entering the studio where they agreed to exchange presents. Hiroto smiled sheepishly when he got the same questioning looks he had recieved on the street before everyone started laughing.

"Wow Pon...christmas spirit much?" Tora asked laughing.

Hiroto pouted. "Shut up...let's just give our gifts, ne?"

"Ano...hai?" Nao murmured. They were used to a hyperactive bitchy Hiroto, but this was usually the one time he loved messing with his friends.

The five men exchanged their gifts and moved to their usual spots to open them up.

Shou looked around the room holding the envelope Hiroto had shoved in his hand. He was a little hurt because Hiroto was usually so thoughtful with his gifts and it seemed the other had spent a lot of time picking out the others presents.

Hiroto watched his friends opening their gifts, smiling at their reactions before glancing at Shou who was pouting at the envelope. 'Open it...' he mouthed to the vocalist.

Shou read Hiroto's lips before pulling open the envelope seeing a bunch of slips of paper. Sliding them out, he read each one determined not to blush. Shou looked back over at the grinning guitarist realizing the bow around his neck hadn't merely been christmas spirit...Pon was his gift.

"Ano...Shou-kun...sorry I couldn't find you a gift. Maybe we can have a sleepover...we haven't done that in a while, ne?"

Shou grinned. "Hai! It's okay...you're right...a sleepover will be fun. It can be my present. Come over around eight, ne?"

Hiroto nodded. "I'll be there!"

The other laughed figuring Hiroto was just pleasing the other for his affection, none of them noticing the slips of paper in Shou's grasp that promised a very pleasing sleepless night.

_MERRY CHRISTMAS TORA-CHAN!!!!_


End file.
